


[Podfic] Please Let Me Affirm Your Sexuality by tryslora

by fire_juggler



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Peer Counselor Shitty, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: Author's Summary Everyone talks to Shitty, including his Hausmates.





	[Podfic] Please Let Me Affirm Your Sexuality by tryslora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Please Let Me Affirm Your Sexuality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489726) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 



> Recorded for themusecalliope, for her birthday. Happy Birthday, BB! I hope that your day is wonderful! ♥
> 
> Many thanks to tryslora for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/please_let_me_affirm_your_sexuality.mp3)

## Length:

00:19:50 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/please_let_me_affirm_your_sexuality.mp3) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 19 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/please_let_me_affirm_your_sexuality.m4b) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 10 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
